Avi Hoffman
|birthplace = The Bronx, New York, USA |character = Sid Raskin |seasons = 1 |imdb_id = 0388818 }}Avi Hoffman, born in The Bronx, New York, USA, is an actor. He has a recurring co-starring role in the first season as Sid Raskin, the attorney to lead character Ike Evans. He has also appeared in the series Law & Order and The Glades. Credits Co-Star Other roles LATE NIGHT WITH CONAN O'BRIEN / Lead Singer Don Byron Orchestra ' '''TOO JEWISH? & TOO JEWISH, TOO! / PBS National Release ' 'THE IMPORTED BRIDEGROOM / Shaya ''(title role) / ''Lara Classics / Indie Feature ' 'THEY CAME FOR THE GOOD / PBS Documentary, Amram Nowak - Dir. ' '''Broadway ENTER JOSEPH PAPP / Shubert Theater (Dir. Frederick Zollo) ' '''NOW AND THEN / Circle In The Square Theater ' '''TOYOTA COMEDY FESTIVAL / Avery Fisher Hall / Lincoln Center ''(Produced by Alan King / Whoopi Goldberg - M.C.)'' Off-Broadway / Regional' ' *TOO JEWISH? & TOO JEWISH, TOO ! '' '' *LA Ovation Award '02 - Best Actor in a Musical / *Best Performance Artist '95, NY Press Magazine '' '' *Nominated: Drama Desk, Outer Critics Circle -- Over 3000 performances nationwide ' '''SONGS OF PARADISE / NY Shakespeare Festival/Public Th. / '(Produced by Joseph Papp)' ''' '''FINKEL'S FOLLIES / Westside Arts Theater - NY / '(Starring Emmy Winner Fyvush Finkel)' ''' '''THE RISE OF DAVID LEVINSKY / 'Lead role opposite Lawrence Luckinbill, Larry Kert) ''' THE GOLDEN LAND / Second Ave. Theater - NY / ''(Directed by Jacques Levy, Choreographer: Donald Saddler)'' ' '''NOBLE LAUREATE ''(World Premiere) I.B. Singer Queens Theater in the Park - NY BROOKLYN BOY Eric Weiss (Lead) Studio Theatre at Mizner - FL ''' '''HAIRSPRAY '(Carbonell Award Best Supporting') Wilbur Actors Playhouse - FL ''' '''SUPERIOR DONUTS Arthur P. (Lead) Gablestage - FL (Broadway World Award/Carbonell Nom. Best Actor)' '''FIDDLER ON THE ROOF (2x) Tevye Hollywood Playhouse - FL ' ''(*Curtain Up Award - Best Actor in a Musical / Nominated: Carbonell award) '' 'THE TEMPEST Stefano New Theatre - FL ' 'THE QUARREL Hersh Rasseyner GableStage - FL ' 'YOU CAN’T TAKE IT WITH YOU Boris Kolenkhov Florida Repertory Theatre - FL ' '2 JEWS WALK INTO A WAR ''(World Premiere) Zeblyan Florida Stage - FL ' '''THE ODD COUPLE Oscar Madison Walnut St. Theatre - PA ' 'JAQUES BREL IS ALIVE & WELL... Man 1 Palm Beach Dramaworks - FL ' ''(* Winner: Carbonell award - Best Musical; Winner: Curtain Up award - Best Actor in a Musical) '' 'ENTER LAUGHING Father New Vista Theatre Co. - FL ' 'ADDRESS UNKNOWN Max GableStage - FL ' ''(* Winner: Best Actor '06 - Miami SunPost) '' 'A FUNNY THING HAPPENED... FORUM Pseudolus New Vista Theatre Co. - FL ' ''(* Nominated Carbonell Award - Best Actor in a Musical) '' 'THE SUNSHINE BOYS Al Lewis New Vista Theatre Co. - FL ' 'BOY FROM RUSSIA ''(World Premiere) Jack Goldman Actors Playhouse - FL ' '''CLOSER THAN EVER Man 2 Hollywood Playhouse - FL ' 'FRANKIE & JOHNNY... Clair de Lune Johnny GableStage - FL ' ''(* Nominated: Carbonell & Curtain Up awards - Best Actor in a Play) '' 'FREDDIE ROMAN'S MISHEGAAS Principal Parker Playhouse - FL ' ''(w/ Freddie Roman, Jack Carter & Tovah Feldshuh) ''' '''MILK & HONEY ''(NY Revival) Adi Am. Jewish Theater - NY ' '''THE IMMIGRANT Haskell Penguin Rep. Co. - NY ' External links * Avi Hoffman at IMDb Category:Recurring cast